


【卜岳】Born in Time生而逢时

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos
Summary: 环太平洋电影au





	【卜岳】Born in Time生而逢时

1  
李振洋找到岳明辉的时候，他正想方设法弄干净被李英超弄脏的地毯。  
黄色的营养液洇湿了地毯，空气中散发着橘子香精味，李英超坐在沙发上张着腿擦裤子上的水渍，活像一只小猫卖力地舔屁股。

“是洋洋啊，”岳明辉转头看见站在门口的人，愣了一下，随即自然地打了招呼，仿佛这五年内他们依然工作在一起，仿佛他们相遇在什么阳光明媚的午后：  
“你先找地方坐，我看这毯子得拿刷子涮涮。”说着便要去找刷子，一时起身过猛还晃了几下。

李振洋莫名恼火，掏出ID卡往茶几上一扔：“拿去买条新的，你坐下。”  
岳明辉又愣了一下，随即乐了，回头看了眼李英超还在舔屁股，丝毫没被吓坏。

他便上前一把搂住李振洋的肩膀，安抚地拍拍他的背：“嘛呢嘛呢，还想包养哥哥啊，劳动人民最光荣不懂吗，给哥哥一点尊重。”  
李振洋看着他的脸也发不出火，歪着身子一屁股坐在了椅子上，冲沙发上努了努嘴：“那小孩谁？”

岳明辉笑了，回头冲沙发上喊：“儿子，叫声爸爸给你洋哥听。”

李英超抬头盯着李振洋看。  
李振洋自诩身经百战，毫不示弱地盯了回去，不料棋逢对手，小孩跟他这么对视竟然眼睛都不眨一下。李振洋心里嘀咕这小孩不得了，自觉有一滴冷汗顺着后颈向下滑，仿佛冰冷的手指轻柔抚摸。

在手指伸进衬衫里的一瞬间，李英超突兀地收回了目光，抬头看着岳明辉露出羞怯而狡黠的笑容：“岳妈妈，我还想喝一瓶。”

李振洋倒吸一口冷气，在岳明辉开口之前抢答：“拿我的卡，想要啥自己出去买。”想了想又补充道：“买原汁儿的，别买那香精调的。”

李英超看岳明辉点头同意，欢呼一声，两脚往鞋里一套，还没踩好就拿起卡冲出门外，毫不顾忌铁楼梯在一骑绝尘中发出不堪承受的声音。

听到脚步声渐渐远去，李振洋方才收回目光，大模大样地歪回椅子上，看着岳明辉说道：“说说吧，都怎么回事。”

岳明辉看着李振洋不请自来、占据了房间内唯一一张椅子、不仅试图包养他还试图收买他儿子，回报以自以为冷酷实则造作的笑容，反击道：“你说说吧，都怎么回事。”

李振洋发现岳明辉并没有让步的打算，只好直起身子认怂开口：“海堤不管用，它们又进来了。”

岳明辉并没有开口，只是挑了挑眉，用下巴示意李振洋注意墙上显示屏不断播放的新闻。

李振洋知道这样人尽皆知的消息并不能打动他，只好继续解释：  
“它们出现的频率加快了，五年前，他们每两个月出现一次，三年前，他们每周出现一次。  
现在，每一天我们都要重置倒计时，就在现在，”

李振洋看了眼闪烁不断的通讯器说道：“悉尼的海边正有一只。”

他看着岳明辉的笑容渐渐褪去，缓慢咬紧后槽牙，又接着说道：  
“齐格飞之叶号、巨日和号还有普希金重剑号在上个月击败了第十二只四级怪兽，机甲被认定是目前的最佳选择，所以上面重启了环太平洋计划。

驾驶员已经出现了断代，三年前我们失去了百分之八十的成熟驾驶员，这三年中剩下的人里只有七十四名还保留了浮动神经元连结的条件。

世界各地的训练营在三年前解散，现在正在陆续召回科研和后勤人员，但是谁也不可能放那些只在模拟机上试过的崽子们上战场。”

李振洋终于捕捉到了岳明辉的视线，他直白地射出子弹，避免了一切逃避话题的可能：  
“我们需要你，回来吧。”

岳明辉看着李振洋的脸，尽管他还很年轻，尽管他老得很慢，但这五年终究在他脸上留下了一些痕迹。他知道李振洋这几年过得并不轻松，在老友对视的这一刻他清晰地看到了对方的疲倦和无望。

活着的人总会老去，死去的人则永远年轻。  
他又回想起搭档年轻的脸庞，永远定格在23岁，永远定格在五年前的那一天，在他判断失误的那一天。

“我怎么觉得今天这只不行啊，P，你说是我变强了还是它们开始削弱了。”搭档漫不经心地问道，还没等岳明辉开口又哀嚎一声：“你看那硫酸血还在冒泡，我好想喝可乐啊！冰镇可乐！”

岳明辉心想，还跟小孩似的呢，一时忽略了自己也才23岁，不过比搭档大了几个月。

“十点钟方向有一艘渔船，请求批准救援。”  
岳明辉冷静地向中心报告完顺口接道：“你的积分已经够买可乐了，不过我劝你还是省着点钱，你对象不是一直想自己租个房子住吗？”

“批准，一号隔离区准备完毕，可以接收。”

搭档絮絮叨叨地向岳明辉倾诉攒不下钱的痛苦，两人手上的动作并没有因此停止，追魂黑狼号迈开脚步向左前方走去，钢铁巨足掀起巨浪，海涌一点点将身后的怪兽推得更远，蓝盈盈的硫酸血污染了一片海域，让碧蓝的海水发出诡异的幽光。  
“编号SG-514的渔船，这里是机甲猎人追魂黑狼号，救援预计三分钟后到达，请原地等待。”

蓝光渐渐暗淡下去，海面逐渐恢复成涌动的黑潮，夕阳的金光洒向海面，点点浮光跳跃着冲向机甲，然后又归于黑暗。

“追魂黑狼号成功接触渔船，正在返航，距离一号隔离区二十七公里。”

透过视窗，岳明辉看见甲板上的渔民正在欢呼，破碎的桅杆摇摇欲坠，他更加小心地托稳渔船，感受到他的动作，一个年轻渔民冲驾驶舱的方向抛出了飞吻。

“再见了，美丽的西班牙女郎，再见了，西班牙的女郎。”  
岳明辉听见搭档轻轻地哼着歌，他没有制止对方，只是盯着主控板，感受着海浪冲击机甲带来的轻微颤抖。

“我觉得，有一点不对…”  
岳明辉轻轻开口，话音刚落即感到一股巨大冲力自背部袭来，主控台瞬间发出尖锐的报警，恍惚中他听见中心通讯员撕心裂肺的警告：“在你们后面！在你们后面！”

渔船被撞飞到空中，年轻渔民高高飞起起，随即重重落在桅杆上，破碎的桅杆尖端搅碎了他的内脏，鲜血一滴滴顺着桅杆尖端向下滑。

追魂黑狼锋利的钢爪伸出，用力扎入那具伏在机甲背上的躯体，试图将偷袭者甩开。

然而为时已晚，岳明辉清晰感觉到怪兽的巨齿咬碎了机甲的头颅，海风伴着腥臭味瞬间卷入敞开的驾驶舱，搭档在一瞬间脱离了同步，向驾驶舱的破洞滚去。

同步断开的剧烈的头痛让岳明辉下意识收紧主控的左侧钢爪，他用力将怪兽过肩摔到前方，伴随着左臂被撕裂的剧痛，他清晰地用自己的双眼看见了偷袭者的面貌。

还是同一只怪兽，它绿色的眼睛注视着他，身上的伤口仍旧流淌着荧光的血，在被轰破的心脏边依然有蓝色的光源跳动。  
“他们进化了…两个心脏…”岳明辉喃喃自语，用尽最后的力气将等离子能量炮对准那跳动的蓝色。

“再见了，美丽的西班牙女郎，再见了，西班牙的女郎。”  
他坠入无边的大海。  
  
2  
卜凡将第七十九个黄色塑料桶放回传送带后抬手擦了擦汗，他满意地听到感应器识别出桶上的条形码，“哔”一声亮起红光。  
又一个积分，还差二十一分他就能再买一次格斗场的门票。  
卜凡看着海堤残破的灰色墙体，心里莫名涌起怒意，这些没用的东西什么时候才能拆掉？机甲什么时候才能重新回到战场？  
也许在梦里吧。  
卜凡苦笑一声，搬起下一个塑料桶。

海军救援队的待遇并不差，不仅包吃包住，还有免税资格，一个月一千点积分，攒上三年就够首付，说是高风险高回报，但其实主要工作还是疏散群众和清理现场，偶尔有真正危险的救援任务还能拿奖金。  
最大的风险是周日晚上玩太嗨周一睡过头被扣工资，卜凡心想。

为什么还不满足呢？  
卜凡将塑料桶重重放在传送带上，沉重的撞击声让前面的监工不满地喊：“221号！轻拿轻放！”

为什么还要来这个地方扛五十公斤一个的化工桶？  
卜凡摸了摸胸口，抬头看了监工一眼，那眼神让监工不用自主拉下帽檐，转身去呵斥另一边的人。  
这里是什么在跳动？

卜凡爬上台阶，走向海堤上高高堆积的黄色。  
是什么令人昼夜不安、辗转反侧？

他伸手抓起下一个塑料桶，感受着右臂肌肉紧绷的感觉。  
仿佛它依然被钢铁紧紧包裹，每一个肌肉单元都有三十个发动机组驱动，轻轻扭动手指就能弹射出钢刃。

忘不掉的，忘不掉的。  
腿部的陀螺稳定仪让他保持平衡，脚踝处的冷却排水口带来轻微颤抖，当他按下按钮后脚后跟的巨大推力让他驰骋于海洋与天空。

忘不掉的，忘不掉的。  
肩胛鳍弹出后背稳定住机体，胸前的武器罩飞速升起，六个黑洞洞的导弹口迎向正前方，一声令下宝贝们即将飞驰而去，狠狠打在目标上。

忘不掉的，忘不掉的。  
一旦驾驶过一次机甲，那感受将永远伴随着你，机油会成为你一半的血液，等离子炮的光线照亮生命里的每一点黑暗，核心能源的热浪奔腾在你的气管之中。

卜凡感觉胸口有灼烧的疼痛，对机甲的渴望在此时再度翻涌而起，几乎令他感到窒息，他再也不能忍受下去，这平庸生活的一分一秒，他再也不能忍受下去。

然后他看见了那双棕色的眼睛。

训练场上擦肩而过，他看见那双眼睛盛满笑意，那个人比划着对身边的人说：“我还以为我够壮了，脱了衣服一看，再看看旁边的乌云，哎！”

漆黑的机甲头部打开，纯白的身影慢慢显现，里面的人大笑着摘下头罩，和迎面而来的地勤击掌，棕色的眼睛似乎穿过人群看向他的方向，他落荒而逃。

废墟中的蓝海上，那个人用右臂紧紧缠住锁链，自塔台上飞跃而下，在空中划出优美的弧线，伸手一把抱住了莹莹蓝血中的男孩。那双眼睛看着他的方向，隔着望远镜片与他对视，露出了一个骄傲而腼腆的微笑。

再看我一眼，再看我一眼，用你的棕色眼睛，再看我一眼。  
胸口的浪潮混合着情欲翻滚，他几乎要脱口而出那个名字。

回到机甲中，回到他的身边。

胸口的骚乱突然平静，卜凡看了一眼平静的海面，走向下一个塑料桶。

岳明辉撩起背心下摆擦拭头上的汗，走向场边的李振洋和李英超。  
李英超盘着腿坐在地上，笑眯眯地给他拧了瓶补充剂：“我替你尝了一口，可甜了。”  
岳明辉笑着踢了踢他，示意他别坐地上，然后一屁股坐在了眉头紧锁的李振洋身边，用自己的男子汉气息骚扰西装精英。

李振洋头也不抬，盯着手上的电脑。  
岳明辉认出这是自己这半个月的对战情况。

“没一个搭得上的。”李振洋重重叹了口气道：“你左手恢复得也不好。”  
岳明辉往椅背上一靠：“恢复得不好也没人能赢我。”

“普希金重剑号的科罗温夫妇、巨日和号的乌云兄弟可以和你打成平手，”李振洋白了他一眼。  
“但是没有用，难道我要去当小三吗？”岳明辉漫不经心地咽下补充剂，低头看见李英超渴望的眼神。

李振洋不知道从哪里摸出了一块糖扔给他，李英超神魂颠倒地接住，冲洋哥来了个死亡wink。  
“咳，齐格飞之叶号的格罗斯夫人应该能打败你。”李振洋整理心情，接着说道：“但是她不能和你同步，她老公也不能和你同步。”

“别整那些有的没的，就说吧，还剩谁，我再去试试。”岳明辉的手指在儿子头发上打转，得不到李英超的半分回应，

“倒是有一个能试试看，但是新兵，没真正对过怪兽。”李振洋沉思半晌后抛出了个答案。  
“说起来还算是我师弟，六年前在大厂的时候是欧阳带的，很不错的一个小孩，那三年一直是第一，差一点就上战场了。  
可惜没上成，那天他已经准备好链接了，上面突然宣布环太平洋计划中止。  
他跟他搭档，一个满头脏辫的小鬼，两个人愣是在驾驶舱里不下来，后来强行拔了主电源，下来的时候眼眶都是红的。这事还差点记了处分，影响他俩转业。”

李振洋停顿了一会儿，回想起他那凌厉的眉眼和过于明朗的笑容，接着说道：“也许没上成也是好事，那时候打得只剩下百来个人，机甲也损毁得差不多了。  
不到万不得已，谁会让他们这些青训营的孩子上战场呢？虽然他是那一届最成熟的，但终究是个小孩，按道理怎样都让个老人带着试几次。  
但是真没人了，四个四级怪兽同时在舟山出现，嵊泗已经被打沉了，能上去的都上去了。没办法，打不过。”  
李振洋的目光没有焦点地投向远方，仿佛前面是硫酸血的蓝色海洋和机甲残躯的钢铁之山。  
岳明辉轻轻抚摸左臂的图腾，感觉狼头之下狰狞的伤疤又一次被撕裂，柔软的海浪缠绕住他的身体。

岳明辉低头看见李英超抱住了他的小腿，灰色的软毛在他膝盖上蹭来蹭去。  
他笑了笑，推了一把李振洋：“再给我儿子拿个糖。”

李振洋盯着小灰毛看了一会儿，又掏出了两颗糖抛给他，换来一声响亮的“谢谢洋哥！”  
李振洋若无其事地接着把话说下去：“后来把他转到海军救援队了，听说干得还不错。  
应该也还是想开机甲，每个月工资基本都花在格斗场上了，现在也没什么人看机甲竞技了，光维护费就是一大笔钱。”  
李振洋嗤笑道：“穷得响叮当，下班了还得去搬砖，排名倒是一直在第一。”

“我去把他叫回来，没准能跟你搭上。”项目负责人李振洋一锤定音，过了一会儿又意味深长地补充道：“他是你的小粉丝，据说特别喜欢你。  
那时候大厂里都说，他是为了你来的。”  
  
3  
“你可别想着放水啊，他左胳膊不太行，但是技巧没得说，打你一个还是够的。”李振洋边走边对卜凡说。  
卜凡依然处于不敢置信的状态中，只会发出嗯嗯嗯的声音。

“你也别以为这就有什么了，就让你俩比划比划，看看感觉对不对。”李振洋看卜凡的样子就想发火，还好李英超叼着糖从对面走过来了。  
李振洋看见弟弟今天扎了两个小揪揪，忍不住上手摸了两下，谁知余光看见卜凡呆呆地看着李英超，半晌才从牙缝里挤出一句话  
“这个弟弟我是见过的。”

李振洋气得赏了卜凡一个后脑勺勺：“叫什么弟弟，谁跟你这么熟，见面礼给了吗就叫弟弟。”

卜凡不为所动，上下看了看李英超，确定地说：“没错，我见过你。  
差不多两年前，渤海湾溃堤的那一次，你被困在硫酸血里面，他吊了根铁链下去把你捞起来了。”  
李英超听到后瞪大了眼睛。  
卜凡不好意思地挠挠头说：“我在一个街区外，望远镜里看到你了，本来想叫队友过去，没想到被他抢先了。”

李英超的黑眼珠滴溜溜转了两圈，好像在认真打量卜凡，突然偏头一笑，说：“是你啊，老岳看到你了，他说，有人在看着他。”  
卜凡感觉自己的心跳漏了一拍，还没来得及做出反应，就看着李英超用力拍了拍李振洋的肩膀说：“洋哥，你这事儿办得不错。”随即蹦蹦跳跳走了。  
潇洒如风，神出鬼没。

实际上岳明辉的原话是：  
“你别怕，做噩梦了你就注意看，咱们西北角内块儿，阳光反射一闪一闪的那小亮片，是个望远镜在看着咱们，应该是海军救援队的人，就算我没救你，没一会儿也有人来了，甭担心。”  
李英超在他怀里抬起头，看着他温柔的双眼，问他：“那你为什么还要救我？”  
岳明辉笑了，在他脑门上啵了一个，说道：“谁让咱们超儿这么可爱，见着了就必须先下手为强。”  
李英超撇着嘴看了他一会儿，也笑了，冲着岳明辉甜甜地说：“岳妈妈，那我能吃颗糖再睡吗？”

李振洋恨铁不成钢地看着卜凡耳朵发红地长在原地，想了想自己刚才露出半斤八两的傻笑，当即杀心四起恨不得先杀人后自刎，然而实在又舍不得小揪揪，于是只好暂时放过卜凡，仅仅用上七成劲踹了他一脚。  
“还杵这干嘛，还不滚去训练场。”

岳明辉刚刚和乌云格日打过一场，满身大汗淋漓，小辫子塌塌地贴在脑后，脸颊红红地朝卜凡伸出手去。  
伸到一半又往回收住了，往背心上擦了擦，发现背心一样湿得彻彻底底。便不好意思地摆了摆手，向卜凡笑了笑：“别见怪，我这手脏的。”

他的虎牙真可爱，卜凡心想，吸着嘴，板着脸，克制住不露出一点表情。

岳明辉有些尴尬地看着对方，求助式地看了李振洋一眼：洋洋，你谎报军情，这和说好的不一样啊！  
然而李振洋只是翻了个白眼，并不愿意揭露卜凡的真实面目。

无奈之下岳明辉只好讪讪说：“哈，那个，洋洋的师弟不仅高，还确实挺冷的啊。”

卜凡此时才反应过来硬拗过头了，情急之下双手拉住了岳明辉的左手，摇了摇说：“没有，哥，我就是，我就是看到偶像激动。”  
岳明辉愣住，看着卜凡讨好似的拉着他的手，竟感觉自己日益松弛的老脸一红，下意识握住了卜凡，片刻后才抽出来，摸了摸自己的鼻子。

“行了别美了，你这样也打不了第二场，你去洗个澡，带小弟吃个饭，下午两点还在这。”李振洋不耐烦地冲着岳明辉说道。  
岳明辉笑了笑说行，却又抬头看着卜凡说：“卜凡是吧，哥哥就叫你凡子了，你也还没吃饭吧，走，偶像带你去食堂。”  
卜凡恍惚地跟着偶像走了。

李振洋感觉自己又暴躁了：  
听不懂人话吗？叫你带小弟，谁叫你收小弟了。

两个人的比斗进行得出奇的顺利，或者说，卜凡出奇的难缠。  
身高并没有成为他在贴身格斗中的劣势，反而令他有种眼观四路的通透，岳明辉的每个动作都遭到了他准确的防守。

只是他的进攻并不猛烈，严格遵守了点到即止的比赛规则，丝毫不像机甲格斗场中杀出来的地下拳击手。  
你是刚上完跆拳道暑假班的小学生吗？岳明辉暗自腹诽。  
随即恍然大悟。  
他不是滴水不漏，他只是熟知我的战斗风格。

岳明辉心中一紧，面对一个完完全全了解你的敌人，你该如何应对？

然后他笑了，再次露出自己尖尖的小虎牙。  
这五年自我放逐的时光对他而言并不是浪费，每个缅怀队友的日子里他都在让自己变得更强，受伤的左臂并不是他的弱点，小粉丝，看好了。

卜凡被压在垫上的时候依然有几分不可置信，明明他始终游刃有余，为何情况直转急下？为何自己在一瞬间就输掉了？  
他有点恼火地想要喊出再来一次，抬眼时却看见岳明辉喘着气在他眼前笑着。  
那样快活的笑容，仿佛他七年前驾驶追魂黑狼号在日本海诛杀三级怪兽，创造了人类第一次打败三级怪兽的历史。

要么我是三级怪兽，要么我是第一次。卜凡苦中作乐地想，在岳明辉闪闪发亮的双眼里逐渐平息了胜负心。  
行吧，算了吧，回去看视频复盘吧。卜凡心想，爱你的偶像，爱你的偶巴，love and peace。

岳明辉却仿佛脱力一样把头埋在卜凡颈窝里，闷闷地笑着说：“小粉丝，你到底看了我多少战斗记录。”  
耳畔的热气与颤抖直击大脑，带来地震般的轰动，脑海中的万千思绪如汹涌巨浪一般兜头打下，卜凡不假思索地说：“每一场。”

岳明辉愣住了，撑起身来不敢置信地看着他，  
“我打了上百场。”  
卜凡的声音渐渐发涩，有种难以自制的痛苦和喜悦，他带着一点点颤抖回答他，  
“每一场，每一场我都过看十遍以上。”

岳明辉捕捉到了那一点语调的浮动，几乎有种手足无措的失神，不知如何回报这样诚挚而热烈的钦慕。

然而卜凡很快就控制住了自己，笑着轻轻把他从自己推下去，说：“我最喜欢你在丹东打的那场，边打边说要把人家扔到长白山去跟天池水怪作伴，全程骚话连篇。”  
岳明辉一时不注意被人提起黑历史，面红耳赤地辩解道：“不是，我那时候才二十三岁嘛。”

卜凡已经站起身来，意味深长地冲他伸出手：  
“那我现在也才二十三岁，哥哥。”

岳明辉红着脸被拉起来，摆着手耍赖：“那我不记得了，你哥哥虽然有文化但是记性不好，说过什么骚话那是断然不记得了。”

卜凡轻轻探出手摸了摸他的耳朵，心想，没关系的，我记得就好。

李振洋在场边几乎等得不耐烦了，递给李英超两条毛巾，冲场上一抬下巴指挥道：“小弟，去，冲撞他们。”  
李英超疯跑着冲向他们，一头扎进岳明辉怀里。

“哎哎，儿子，妈妈肋骨给你撞断了都。”岳明辉忍着笑痛苦地摸着小灰毛说。  
李英超抿着嘴笑了，递了条毛巾给卜凡，示意岳明辉低下头，自己给他擦干头发和脖子上的汗珠。

“感觉怎么样？”李振洋走到他们仨身边，询问卜岳俩人。  
“很不错啊，”岳明辉甩了甩被李英超弄乱的头发说：“他对我前期战斗风格很熟悉，对后期少点默契，不过还是可以培养一下的。”

“没多少时间给你们培养了，”李振洋皱着眉说道：“科罗温夫人今天出战的时候受伤了，小腿骨折，下一场会由乌云兄弟顶替，但是一周之内，你必须上了。”

回到基地已经十五天了，岳明辉心想，是该干点正经事了。  
他点头表示同意，看见身边的卜凡同样皱着眉。

“那这样吧，从今天起你跟卜凡住一块，你们两个二十四小时都要待在一起，尽快熟悉起来，三天后让你们尝试链接。”李振洋突然抛出重磅炸弹。

“啊？那超儿呢？”岳明辉呆滞地反问。

“你就别操心了，小弟搬去我那住，有我看着。”李振洋面不改色地搂过李英超，对着卜凡说道：“没问题吧师弟？”  
“凡哥照顾好我妈啊！”李英超张牙舞爪地说，一面不动声色地摸了摸口袋里刚被塞进去的巧克力，嗯，有四个。

“这边天气干，你晚上给他放瓶水在床头，记得盖子拧好，不然他睡迷糊了没准会洒了。”岳明辉一边帮李英超叠衣服，一边对着靠在墙上的李振洋絮絮叨叨。  
一回头看见李英超呆呆坐在床上，看着墙上挂的两个捕梦网。

刚开始的时候他们俩人都会做噩梦，岳明辉总是想起冰冷的海水，李英超则梦见被硫酸血围困的恐惧。

后来李英超不知道从哪看到说捕梦网能过滤噩梦，就强烈要求做两个挂床上。

两个网都寒碜得很，圆圈是自己拿衣架拗的，上面缠的毛线来自岳明辉一件穿出洞的毛衣，也没有珠子，就串了几个螺丝帽，李英超执着要还原下方挂的羽毛，于是打游击战吓了好几次鸡，最终凑齐了两套原料，还编得有模有样的，李英超美滋滋地就挂上了。  
他还真的就没再做过噩梦。

但是岳明辉偶尔还是会从梦中惊醒，在床上猛地弹起，仿佛自几十米高的驾驶舱坠入海面，像脱水的鱼一样坐在床上喘气，将手指慢慢插进李英超柔软的发丝间，小声说：“没事，我就翻个身。”  
睡得很死的李英超在梦里发出呢喃，把颅顶送进他的掌心。

李英超总是将岳明辉的噩梦归结为他的捕梦网是先做的，手艺不行，编得坑坑洼洼大小不一，拦不住噩梦。强迫症发作的时候每每想要拆掉重来。  
无奈李英超理工科子承母业强得逆天，手工课成绩实在不行，越编孔越大，松松垮垮，别说噩梦，抓个鸟都悬。  
最终被岳明辉制止：“宝宝，你再这么编下去妈就要梦中猝死了。”

于是那个有模有样的捕梦网和那个贫富不均的捕梦网就这样一直挂在床头，伴随他们辗转在各地的宿舍单间和汽车旅馆之中，最终来到了这里。

岳明辉笑着摘下了李英超的捕梦网递给他，李英超却自己站了起来，把另一个也摘下了。  
岳明辉失笑：“这么贪心的呀？”  
李英超抿嘴笑着摇了摇头，在柜子边一蹦，把捕梦网扔上柜顶，转过身来看着他，眼睛亮亮的。  
“以后不需要了。”他说。  
  
4  
岳明辉救起李英超之后，也问过他家人在哪里。  
彼时还不是小灰毛的崽摇了摇头，说走散很久了。  
眼睛含着泪，一下让岳明辉本就柔软的心彻底化成水。  
也没仔细想想十来岁的孩子和家人走散很久之后怎么讨的生活。

后来岳明辉才知道自己捡的不是什么小兔子，应该是个小虎逼。  
李英超在电子方面天赋惊人，靠着网络自学无师自通地学会了盗刷ID卡，时不时还当当黑客挣点外快，吃脏脏包从不数数，除了一个人真的很孤独之外，还真没过什么苦日子。

反倒是当初为了自我流放而掰了ID卡的岳明辉，只能做点日结的工作，一身本事用不上，兜里一直没几个钱，想给李英超买点糖，发现刨去生活费，剩下的就买得起一小把。  
但他也始终不愿再让李英超去做不该做的事情，即使是只小老虎，他也想让他皮毛干净，昂首挺胸。

他倾其所有地教育李英超，恨不得那些太平盛世里五花八门的补习班都还存在，给他报上十个八个，又学书法又学街舞的，自己当陪读家长在旁边拿着个手机录小视频。

他在部队里考到的硕士学位很快不能再满足李英超的学习需求，于是他第一次违背自己的初衷，重新出现在故人面前，找大厂的前任专家李老师要来了一代到四代全套的机甲设计图。

李英超鼓着腮帮坐在图纸堆里翻来翻去，看不出是高兴还是不高兴。  
岳明辉忐忑地想，我是不是给孩子太大的学习压力了，买不起糖的我还是个好妈妈吗？

好在李英超其实很好养活，不能每天吃糖，就喝点廉价香精调的补充剂。  
有时抱着岳明辉的腰撒娇想吃糖，两个人就手拉手上废墟搜刮那些荒废的药店、卫生站和医院。  
这十年间工业瘫痪，生活必需品紧缺，找到一盒布洛芬就能换一大兜可乐糖。  
他也从来没有抱怨，只是站在钢铁废墟的顶端冲下面大喊：  
“老岳，你好慢啊！快来看日落！”

李英超第一次显示出自己对机甲改造的天才时，李振洋和岳明辉都不在他的身边，没有人撑腰的他只是个长得好看的长官家的小孩。

“可以用双核心的核动力涡轮发动机代替。”  
在说出这句话之后，他立刻变成了长得好看的不知天高地厚的小孩。

核动力能源从未出现在现有的机甲中，这小孩还一下提出要用双核，研究员推了推眼镜，不屑地反问他：“你来画个图试试。”

李英超咬碎了口中的糖，话梅的酸甜充斥口腔，这是岳明辉跟他说的“小时候吃过的糖”。  
他看着对方，眼睛眨也不眨。  
试试就试试，一代到四代都不行，就把五代造出来。

当李振洋和岳明辉闻讯匆忙赶到现场的时候，李英超已经被研究员们团团围住了。  
他们所担心的犯众怒的现场并没有发生。

李振洋嘴里“软硬不吃、脾气死倔、生气起来就拿着拐杖打人”的老科学家和“完全是书呆死宅、碰他们东西一下就恨不得往你衣领里面塞怪兽大肠”的疯狂研究员们正很努力想要欢呼着把李英超扔过头顶。

但是手无缚鸡之力的技术人员们生理条件实在不允许，只能一个个围着他许诺：  
“以后哥哥姐姐/叔叔阿姨/爷爷奶奶每个月的积分都给你买糖，想吃了就来找我（们）。”

李英超隔着人群看见岳明辉和李振洋惊慌失措而后逐渐平静，看见他们站在那里，突然明白了岳明辉曾经说的“和洋洋并肩作战的日子”是什么样的。

他没有站起来、没有冲过去拥抱他们、没有高喊着“老岳洋哥你们看我棒不棒！”

他只是在兴奋的人群中冲着他们歪了歪脑袋，伸出手比了个胜利的耶。

让我再多做一点，再多做一点。  
为了你们，让我再多做一点。

李英超舔舔后槽牙里的糖渣，那酸甜的感觉令他满足。

他看着眼前的玻璃罩，怪兽的大脑泡在和它们体液浓度相近的氨水中，在平静的表面之下依然活动着。

如果将机甲双人操作系统的浮动神经元连结原理运用于此，那么理论上，人类可以实现和怪兽大脑的连接，人类将详细地了解到怪兽从何而来、因何而来。

“人类的大脑也许承受不住这样高强度的连接。”  
李英超轻轻抚摸玻璃罩自言自语，有根血管始终伴随着神经活动敲击着玻璃，他呲着牙对它露出凶狠的表情，按下录音笔的按键。

伴随着怪兽出现频率的不断加快，他们必然要面对更多的怪兽同时出现。

“最高记录是九。”李英超边组装边对着录音笔说。

“按照我的计算，最迟在下周，我们将要首次面对两位数的怪兽同时出现。”他拧紧了手上的螺丝，手指的疼痛让他想起了岳明辉给他做的木工手套。

“这是一个坏消息，也是一个好消息。”他感觉很难过，想要得到一个温暖的拥抱和一颗话梅糖。

“坏消息毋庸解释，好消息则是，随着怪兽数量的增多，他们制造的原子态通道‘空间之桥’将会趋于稳定，便于大量的怪兽通过。”他擦了一把脸上的水滴，拧紧最后一个螺丝，开始尝试电路。

“我们不能，”他停顿了一下，过了一会儿才接着说：“我不能让剩下的机甲面对这么多的怪兽，那样，三年前的一切将会重演。”

“而这一次，不会再有百分之二十的驾驶员幸存了。”电路连接畅通，量表上的数字开始跳动，渐渐达到一个令人心悸的高度。

“唯一的办法炸毁空间之桥。”他拿起简易的头罩戴在脑袋上，把两个小辫子从缝隙里挖出来，从玻璃上看见自己的身影，眼眶红红，好像一个傻瓜。

“如果要炸毁空间之桥，我们就必须知道如何通过，而如今真正通过空间之桥的只有怪兽。”他深吸了一口气，平复心情，准备把所有话一次说完。

“如果我成功了，我们将会知道为什么前几次对空间之桥的攻击和穿越的尝试都是无效的，只要我们知道了原因，就能找出穿越的办法。

如果我失败了。”

如果我失败了，他在心里重复，心想，还是没能一次把话说完。

“如果我失败了。

凡哥，照顾好我老岳。

洋哥，谢谢你，糖很好吃，我还没吃完，你也不许偷吃。

老岳，岳叔，岳老牛，岳妈妈，岳明辉。

一个人真的很孤单，谢谢你来救我，我爱你。”

李英超按下了红色的按钮，庞大的信息顺着电线瞬间涌入他梳着灰色揪揪的脑袋，眼前一片碧蓝，他又一次想起了那只从蓝色血海中将他抱起的手。  
  
5  
李英超坐在沙发上，靠在岳明辉怀里，还没有完全恢复清醒，双眼充血，通红一片，慢慢地描绘自己看到的场景：

“他们有一定的组织结构。  
首先是我们遇到的一到四代怪兽，它们都是武器，被克隆出来的武器。  
它们的目标就是清理障碍，在死亡之后用自己的血液污染地球的大气、水源和土壤，让这个环境更适合怪兽的生存。

然后是第二种，它们有真正的自我意识，它们克隆出一只又一只的怪兽，所有的怪兽DNA都源于它们。  
它们是殖民者，在障碍清除之后，大规模降临到这个地方。  
它们已经准备好了，时间不多了。

空间之桥由原子能构成，通过折叠时空的方式使我们的宇宙和它们的相连接。  
空间之桥本身很容易摧毁，只要外界能量超过板块活动供给的能量，虫洞就会倒塌。只要用热核能炸弹就能做到。

但是真正的问题在于，怎么进入空间之桥，在桥头进行爆破。”

李英超将头埋进岳明辉怀里，感到他的手轻轻摩挲着自己的头发，沙发扶手上的卜凡轻轻地拍拍岳明辉的背以示安慰，他抬头与卜凡对视一眼，下定决心对李振洋开口：  
“我和凡子想提前试试同步。”

李振洋看着沙发上的三个人，难得迟疑地问：“今天才第二天，你们真的有足够的默契吗？”

岳明辉同样也不敢确定，他又抬头看了卜凡一眼。  
卜凡把手放到他的耳边，轻轻捏了捏他的耳垂，十分笃定地看着李振洋。  
“够了。”他说。

好不容易说服岳明辉先回去睡觉的李英超静静躺在床上，一双布满血丝的眼睛看着十分恐怖。  
“仅仅派出机甲猎手杀掉怪兽是没有用的，你知道的吧？”他看着仍在通讯器上戳来戳去的李振洋说。

李振洋放下了手上的平板，直直凝视着前方空无一物的墙壁，过了半晌才从自己床上下来，坐在了李英超的床沿上。

“但是我们没有办法炸毁空间之桥，前几次的尝试都失败了。”李振洋轻轻说：“机甲和飞机都无法进入空间之桥，上一次尝试的时候炸药直直落到了海面上，仿佛空间之桥并不存在。”

“所以我还需要一个怪兽的大脑，刚才那个已经脑死亡了。”李英超笃定地说：“只要再给我一个，我就能知道怎么穿过。我有预感，很接近了，我已经看到了很多，差一点点，差一点点我就要知道怎么通过空间之桥了。”

“差一点点你就要死了！”李振洋恨得咬牙切齿，回想起李英超鼻子挂着血，瘫倒在杂乱的电路中四肢抽搐的样子。

李英超没有回应他的怒火，自顾自地往下说：“之前我改造了老岳的追魂黑狼号，用双核心的核动力涡轮发动机代替了原本的电力涡轮驱动，机甲本身就等于2400磅的核能炸弹，足够摧毁空间之桥。”

“我还改进了逃生舱的弹出系统，老岳和凡哥不用进空间之桥，只要让机甲通过就好，他们可以在入口处弹出。”

李英超终于讲完自己的全部计划，看着李振洋，再次重复  
“我还需要一个怪兽大脑。”

李振洋气得说不出话，把手向前伸去，就在李英超以为自己要被打了的时候，他 “啪”地一声按灭了灯。

“老岳还没听过你的录音。”他说。

黑暗中一片沉寂，呼吸声里没有额外的起伏。

“晚安，弟弟。”李振洋轻轻地说，拿起平板走出了房间。

李英超在一片黑暗中盯着床单上的月光看了一会儿，慢慢钻进了被窝。

有个姓张的黑市贩子在做怪兽尸体的生意，他想到，也许在那里可以找到一颗全新的、未死亡的怪兽大脑。

李振洋靠在宿舍的门外，午夜的走廊空无一人，只有紧急逃生标志发出幽幽绿光。

他打开追魂黑狼号的新设计图，又一次看到昨天工程部发来的通知：  
“作业完成，动力配适良好，改造成功。”

并不奇怪，他看着图纸想，着迷地看着核心动力的部位，天才的设计，岳明辉把这个小孩教得很好。

他下滑图纸，双击放大了逃生舱的部分。

“我们需要炸毁空间之桥，”他在通信界面写道：“就叫大白鲨计划吧。”

讯息传递到了各个部门，明天早上秘书将会安排好会议，他们将完善这个孤注一掷的计划，让它丰满，让它成形，让这一切最终结束。

不同于李振洋的标间，岳明辉和灵超本来住的是一个大床房。

这就直接导致了他现在不得不和卜凡睡在同一张床上。

好在这张床足够大，容得下卜凡一米九二的大高个，但昨天早上起来时他们还是发现彼此不知怎么搂到一块儿去了。

“不好意思啊，可能梦见踢球了。”岳明辉尴尬地把自己的腿从人家身上收回来，心想还好昨天没有跟往常一样只穿着裤衩睡。

卜凡眯着眼盯着他看了一会儿，仿佛还没睡醒一样，没有回答，背过身去又缩成了一团。

岳明辉心想，这个弟弟是真的高冷啊。

但今晚无论如何他也不能轻松睡着了，尽管这一天的训练已经让他精疲力竭，但李英超的血依然使他内心无法宁静。

他感到左臂被轻轻的摩擦着，就偏过头看了一眼卜凡。

卜凡铺垫完毕，开始轻轻按摩他的手臂，让岳明辉疲惫了一天的肌肉逐渐放松下来。

岳明辉闭着眼睛享受着，过了一会儿才缓慢开口：“无事献殷勤。”

卜凡轻轻笑了，低沉的笑声在夜里格外明显。他绕开问题，抛出了另一个话题：“五年前，你身上还没有这个纹身。”

岳明辉感觉自己的狼头被摸来摸去，舒服中带着一丝丝暧昧的痒，不由在声音里带上了一点点自己都未察觉的抱怨：“之前左臂受伤了，那疤太难看了，就纹了个追魂黑狼号上去。”

卜凡的手早就摸到了皮肤表面那不平坦的印记，他抑制住自己想要埋头亲吻那片皮肤的冲动，慢慢将手移动到小臂上。

“这个，六年前就有了，在关岛战役之后纹上去的。”卜凡用陈述的语气提出了问题：“也是因为受伤了。”

卜凡感到岳明辉的闷闷地笑声随着柔软的枕头震动着他，令他神魂颠倒。

“你真的很关注我啊，小粉丝。”岳明辉反问他：“你真的是为了我来大厂的吗？”

卜凡定了定神，缓慢回答：“不完全是，毕竟机器人是每一个男孩子的梦想。”  
在感受到岳明辉轻微的点头后，他强调：“不光是咱们俩，每一个男孩子。我第一次看见机甲就想进去试试了。”看见你之后就更想了。

“所以你在环太平洋计划中止之后，还接着去玩机甲竞技。”岳明辉笃定地说。

“不是，哥，不是的，”出乎意料的，卜凡否定了他。  
“那只是一小部分原因，”卜凡慢慢用胳膊环绕住他，强迫岳明辉翻过身来看着他的眼睛。

“我想要再见到你，哥哥，我一直在找你，我的眼睛没有办法离开你。”  
他终于吻上向往已久的额头，将长久以来如同烈火一样焚烧着他内心的美梦与坎坷同时揽入怀中，仿佛他们本就应该如此亲密，本就应该分担所有的甜蜜与痛苦。

岳明辉没有追问，没有躲避，他想着卜凡第一次看见他的样子，想着他们贴身搏斗间血脉喷张的快意，想着卜凡冷峻的脸上对他露出的灿烂笑容，此时的月光落在卜凡的眼里，他清晰地看见了自己的影子。

在许久之后，岳明辉终于伸出右手，轻轻搭在卜凡腰上，那一霎那他突然明白李英超的话。

不会再有噩梦了。  
  
6.  
“她真漂亮啊！”岳明辉看着眼前焕然一新的追魂黑狼号感叹道，有一股热流从他的心室奔涌向四肢，带来温暖与躁动。

“而且她很特别，目前这是唯一一台使用核动力的机甲。严格来说，她不再是四代机了，她是世界上第一台五代机甲。”李英超笑着说，为了防止研究员们嘘寒问暖，鼻梁上架了一副墨镜。

“她一直很特别。”岳明辉喃喃自语。

卜凡笑着从背后搂住了他，把脑袋搁在他肩上，冲着耳边如女妖般地轻语：“走吧岳岳，上去试试。”

岳明辉转身捶了他一拳，头也不回地走向电梯。

“岳叔，反方向了。”李英超在背后大喊。

“追魂黑狼号心智同步测试将在十分钟后开始，各工作单位请就位。”  
广播不断重复播报，岳明辉感觉一切如此熟悉。

“座驾调整至试驾模式”岳明辉边说边拨动主控面板上的按钮，听到广播继续提示：“两名驾驶员进入驾驶舱，各单位请就位，各单位请就位。”

岳明辉看着卜凡熟练地扣上狼爪基座的金属带，丝毫不像一个从未上过战场的青训营新兵，笑着问他：“紧不紧张？”

卜凡难得幽怨地看了他一眼：“哥，紧张死了。”

岳明辉放声大笑，回到自己的位置上。他发现卜凡挑了左侧一号位的主控权，心里有些说不清的感觉，不知道是被照顾的甜蜜还是恼羞。

“再过五分钟你就要进入我的大脑了，”岳明辉扣上自己的腰带，直了直背，接着提点后辈：“瞬间会有大量的信息涌入，但这是很正常的，只是记忆，不是真实，顺其自然，不要理会它们，不要陷落。”

想了想，他又轻轻补充：“不许胡思乱想。”

卜凡露出得意洋洋的笑容，眼睛咪咪地看着前方。

“准备启动神经链接，驾驶员注意保持心智同步，一号位驾驶员就位，二号位驾驶员就位，塔台预备。”女声自广播中冷静传出。

“追魂黑狼号试驾神经链接测验，3，2，1，启动。”

无数画面涌入他们的脑海中。

八年前，岳明辉和李振洋刚刚加入基地，半夜偷偷开车去二十几公里外的便利店买零食，他看见了路边的烧烤摊，怎么都挪不动脚；  
十五岁的卜凡和狗扒在椅背上看着亲哥组装高达模型，暗暗发誓总有一天自己要开上真的机甲。

“二号位驾驶员同步成功，右脑校准。”

七年前，岳明辉加入环太平洋计划，驾驶追魂黑狼号在日本海打死了第一只三级怪兽，终于得到探亲假，妈妈对他说：“这回可挺棒的啊！”；  
卜凡一边哭一边对同伴怒吼：“你懂什么，我这是激动的泪水！铁汉柔情！”眼睛不忘瞟着屏幕上的追魂黑狼号。

“一号位驾驶员同步成功，左脑校准。”

六年前，追魂黑狼号在关岛协助齐格飞之叶号战斗，怪兽的镰刀头刺穿了机体，机甲碎片洞穿岳明辉的小臂，他因此拥有了第一个纹身；  
卜凡打扫青训营食堂时里听见有人说追魂黑狼号的驾驶员腰伤严重，但上级希望他继续战斗下去，他扛着扫把板着脸，想对屏幕上始终笑着的人伸出双手。

“两位驾驶员心智同步成功，左右脑校准。”

“感觉怎么样？”岳明辉说。

“很精彩。”卜凡简洁地说，带着满足的笑意。

岳明辉想要看他一眼，却在转头时发现身边站的是自己年轻的搭档，同样只有二十三岁，嘴里轻轻哼唱着：

“再见了，美丽的西班牙女郎，再见了，西班牙的女郎。”

别唱了，他轻声说，别唱了，快回头，别再唱了。

“右脑失准！右脑失准！二号位驾驶员陷落！二号位驾驶员陷落！”控制塔响起尖锐的警报声。

真冷啊，卜凡想，原来海水这么冷。

他行走在海水之中，看着岳明辉捂着自己受伤的左臂，上身的白色制服已经被烧成残片，鲜血从徒劳的指缝中不断流出，狼爪基座的重量带着岳明辉不断向深海坠去。

“这只是记忆！”卜凡冲着身边的人高声喊：“岳岳，不要陷进去，这只是记忆！”

但岳明辉依然在坠落，他失神的脸被头盔笼住，卜凡用力在他眼前挥挥手，他毫无反应。

卜凡再次扎入海水之中。

此时的岳明辉逐渐清醒，他挣扎着拆掉了脚上的基座，不再下沉，但肺中的空气已逐渐用尽，他必须回到海面上。

“上浮！快点上浮！在记忆里死亡会造成脑死亡！”卜凡焦急地想要托住他，却发现双手只能穿过虚无。

岳明辉开始快速向上划动，但重伤的左手毫无力气，已经用力过度的右手独臂难支，明晃晃的太阳光透过海面射向海底，但四周漆黑深沉，似乎哪里都没有出路。

“你左手没事！昨天你才用它把我打趴了！不要怕它！快点游！”卜凡在海水中嘶吼，看着记忆里的岳明辉呆呆地看着自己的手臂。

“右脑失准严重！右脑失准严重！请驾驶员迅速校准！”中控台的警报器发响亮，李振洋的声音从通讯器中传来：  
“老岳，校准！不然我们只能拔掉电源保你！你就再也开不了机甲了！”

卜凡心一沉，狠下心，再次进入虚幻的空间中。

警报器的红灯双双亮起，中控台疾呼：  
“左脑失准！左脑失准！一号位驾驶员陷落！一号位驾驶员陷落！”

“干！”李振洋将通讯器砸到地上。

东南方，一个街区那么远的地方，一个小小的人头轻轻晃动。

卜凡拉近了望远镜，是个十几岁的小男孩，长得很漂亮，独处于一片蓝色的硫酸海中，在几个凸起的石块上跳跃。

渤海湾大堤碎裂，海水不断灌进城市，十几头怪兽的血液将海水污染成了致命的毒液。

卜凡看了看男孩的四周，还好，还有几块落脚处，踩着它们就可以跳出这片水域。  
他在心中默默计算了一下海水上涨的速度和男孩轻松的身姿，确定男孩能够自救，拉开望远镜开始搜寻别的地方。

一个人都没有，大家躲得很干净，卜凡满意地想，准备收工。

再看一眼那个男孩到哪了。

卜凡目瞪口呆地看着那个男孩安安静静地坐在原地，没有逃跑，没有呼救，只是缩着，小小的一团。

他自己走到了蓝海中央。

卜凡看着望远镜里那个抱膝的小孩，咒骂了一声，按下通讯器，却突然看到一个身影。

那个人穿着蓝灰色的毛衣，从旁边的三楼纵身飞下，右手牢牢缠住吊塔上的锁链，在空中画出优美的弧线。

在这弧线的最低点，他伸出左手紧紧抱住了那个孩子。

卜凡在望远镜里看见那个人肌肉紧绷、青筋突起的左臂，瞬间心思清明。

他用尽一切意志在心中呼唤：

看见了吗，岳明辉，看见了吗？  
这是你的左手，你救起超儿的左手。

“左右脑校准成功，两位驾驶员归位！”

红色的闪光熄灭，棕色的双眼再度明亮。

卜凡以为岳明辉从机甲里下来第一个抱的人会是自己，没想到岳明辉头也不回径直走向了李英超。

李英超像追飞盘的小狗一样一头扎进岳明辉怀里，把一脸泪都抹在他的战斗服上。

岳明辉紧紧回抱住他，不断亲吻他的头发，好半晌才腾出手来用力打了几下李英超的屁股。

“你差点丢下我，还打我，恶人先告状。”李英超在他胸口嘟囔着说。

“你也差点丢下我，臭小子。”岳明辉捏了捏他没什么肉的脸，小声告诫：“以后不许这样了。”

李英超过了一会儿才明白他在翻旧账，吐了吐舌头说“知道了，岳妈妈。”踮起脚尖在岳明辉脸颊上亲了一口，偷窥了眼岳明辉身后的卜凡，飞快溜走了。

再不走就要混合双打了，还要留条命上黑市玩呢。

李振洋也走到了岳明辉身边，用力在他左臂上捶了几下。

“我们大洋哥哭什么呢，”岳明辉看着李振洋红红的眼眶，有几分动容：“来，亲一个就好了。”他搂过李振洋吧唧亲了一下。

“恶！！！”李振洋恶寒地搓了搓脸，犹豫了一下，也在岳明辉脸上亲了一下。

“回来就好。”他轻声说。

地勤人员很快涌上来为他们两人解除了防护服，岳明辉彻底解除身心束缚，感觉焕然新生，回头却看见卜凡臭着脸跟在后面。

他嬉皮笑脸地走到卜凡身边，说：“我的小粉丝干嘛耷拉着脸呐？”

卜凡气呼呼地反问：“就我没亲亲了呗？大家都有，就我没有了呗？”

岳明辉笑了，突然绕到他身后，一跃跳上卜凡后背。  
卜凡踉跄了一下，很快护住了他，把他往上托了托，然后才皱着眉问：“你干嘛？”

岳明辉把头伸到他耳畔道：“哥哥好累啊，没力气了，快背我回房间。”

“这还得上八楼呢，你是腿也伤了怎么地？”卜凡一边抱怨一边向前走去，一路嘟嘟囔囔地问：“这大白天的你不去训练场回房间闷着干嘛呀，多没劲。”

岳明辉轻轻舔了舔卜凡的耳廓，贴着他说：“回去草粉”  
  
7.  
一进房间岳明辉就被推到墙上，卜凡的左手枕在他的后脑勺上，右手捧着他的脸，好像在端详什么宝贝。

岳明辉将卜凡的眼神理解为不知从何下手，挑衅地问他：“会不会啊，凡凡。”

会，可会了，再也不说大话了，FLAG真不能乱立，岳明辉晕乎乎地想。

卜凡细致地探索着他口腔的每个细节，将被逼到角落的舌头慢慢勾了出来，放肆地纠缠住，非要它也过来自家看看，临走时还含了含他的下嘴唇。  
仿佛应召女郎在客人西装扣眼里插上一支玫瑰，一触即离的无声暗示。

“我们凡子这口才，退役了去玩说唱吧。”岳明辉眼中水光潋滟，含着笑推了推卜凡：“去洗澡。”

卜凡勾住了他的皮带，用命令的口吻说：“一块儿去。”

岳明辉歪着头，卜凡在一瞬间露出的暗面让他新奇，更让他着迷，让他生出应战的好胜心。

他把卜凡推开了一步，反手脱下自己已经被揪得变形的T恤，然后慢慢地，仿佛数着孔洞一样解开自己的皮带。  
他太瘦了，没有附着的裤子松松垮垮卡在胯间，露出白色的内裤边缘。

他轻轻抖了抖身子，让这无用的束缚掉落在脚踝。

他踩着白色袜子，坦荡地走向浴室，剩下的那点布料欲说还休地包在臀上，显出一点朦胧的形状。

卜凡咒骂了一声，飞快跟了上去。

基地的浴室特别简陋，两个人挤在一起不免磕磕碰碰牵牵连连。

卜凡把手指挤进岳明辉的手指之间，牵着对方的手触碰自己，在对方上道地自驾之后，腾出手将沐浴露均匀地涂抹在岳明辉身上。

“怎么还不把内裤脱掉？”卜凡透过着湿透的布料，轻轻握住他。

岳明辉从喉咙深处发出一声叹息，将头抵在卜凡肩上说：“等你来啊。”

卜凡冷哼一声，将手掌插入他布料与身体之间的空隙，效仿着岳明辉此前的缓慢，一点点将它拉下。

他们的口舌再度追寻向彼此，岳明辉感到自己被粗暴地后推，后背触及的却不是冰冷的瓷砖，而是卜凡有力的手臂。  
水流冲击着卜凡的脸，咫尺之间岳明辉却看不清他的样子，他带着一点惶恐和焦虑，更加急切地将两人握在一起，他感觉卜凡的手掌包裹住了他的手，两人纠缠着触碰彼此，海浪一阵阵涌来，如此温暖而又有力。

岳明辉出来得晚一点，被浴巾包着，手脚瘫软地躺在床上，看见卜凡自己擦干了身子，压上床垫，罩在他上方。

他们又交换了一个吻。

看见他的嘴唇，我就想和他发生一点绯闻，卜凡心想，他的气息令人沉沦，这一刻他就是我的神。

“你坐好，”岳明辉把卜凡从自己身上掀下去，让他靠着床头坐着。

“你干嘛？”卜凡一脸狐疑地看着岳明辉，他的脸上挂着天真又放荡的笑容，小虎牙不怀好意地露着。

“补偿你一大口亲亲。”岳明辉说着，俯下身去。

操，卜凡心想，这个宝贝真是一点都没变，越兴奋骚话越多，就跟打怪兽上头了一样。

卜凡挺了挺腰，把自己的怪兽送到更深的地方去。

“哎，我们凡子真是铮铮硬汉，哪哪都硬。”吸得脸颊酸痛的岳明辉开始耍赖，半途而废地坐起来，故意露出了可爱的表情，伸开双臂要卜凡抱他。

“你这个岳岳”卜凡头疼地伸出手把他抱进怀里，托着他的屁股让他坐在自己的胯上。

“床头柜有凡士林”岳明辉懒洋洋地说，手有一搭没一搭地在卜凡腿间搓揉。

卜凡挖了一大块晶冻，岳明辉凑上去分了一大半走，嘻嘻哈哈地涂在卜凡的腹肌上。

“哎你这个人，真的是…”卜凡的下半句话随着岳明辉的手不断下滑而吞进了肚子里，他靠在床头感受了一会儿，终于忍不住拍开岳明辉游戏似的双手，又挖了一大块凡士林，抹进岳明辉的臀缝之间。

岳明辉的头乖乖靠在他肩上，随着手指的探入轻轻发出压抑的轻叹。

“疼不疼？要不要咬我？”卜凡问。

岳明辉吸了一口气，又将它呼在卜凡耳边：“刚才咬够了。”

卜凡瞬间用力抓着他的腰，让他一下子坐到最深处，岳明辉终于失态地发出呜咽般的声音。  
“凡子，凡子，凡子。”他不断地叫着，声音随着起伏一点点颤抖，软软的，很好听。

“你真是什么时候都爱叨叨，别叨叨了。”卜凡舔舐着他肩上的纹身，看着下方的伤疤变成粉红色。

“看你细皮嫩肉的，碰一碰就红了。”卜凡说着，在他身上吮出一个个小印。

“用力一点，”岳明辉说：“争取给我留个不会褪的，跟纹身似的。”

让我拥有第一个无关伤痛的永久印记。

卜凡照做了。

岳明辉横躺在大床上，脚不安分地在卜凡大腿上踩来踩去，被卜凡一把捉住。

卜凡把他拖得离自己近了一点，缓慢揉捏放松他的小腿肌肉。

岳明辉身心满足，灵魂放松，开始故意挑衅卜凡，开口问他：“咱们这是不是太快了。”

卜凡白了他一眼：“你自己快，我可不快。”

岳明辉蹬了他一脚，又拿腿肚子蹭他的手：“谁跟你说那个了，我是说，咱们这才见着第三天呢。”

卜凡愤然回应：“你说这话我就不乐意听，人家还有闪婚的呢，三天怎么了？再说了，要说这个，也还是你快，我喜欢你多少年了都。”他的手指用力在岳明辉腿上抓了一把。

“哎，真不好意思。”岳明辉假模假样地拉起被子遮住脸说：“听得本纯情少男脸都红了。”

“可拉倒吧你！还纯情，还少男，你看你刚才浪的，腿都快抽筋了。”卜凡不屑地说，在他腿上拍了一巴掌，粗声粗气地喊：“换腿！”

岳明辉翻了个身，把另一条腿送到他手上，撑着头看着卜凡开始新一轮的按摩工作。

“诶，凡子，你听过一句话没有？”岳明辉笑眯眯地看着他忙来忙去，心里对这个对象满意得不得了，道：“叫做‘斯人若彩虹’。”

“就你有文化呗，就欺负我没听过呗。”卜凡嘟囔着。

“哎，没听过算了，本来想跟你说下一句的。”岳明辉把头埋进床单里。

“你这人，话说一半，快给我把后半截子吐出来。”卜凡捏了捏他的脚指头，觉得很好玩，又多摁了几下。

“斯人若彩虹，遇上就出柜。”岳明辉在床单里闷闷地笑着说。

直到遇见了方知还有这样的你，伴我看尽雨后天晴。

  
8.  
“怎么这么着急？”岳明辉和卜凡匆匆赶到的时候才刚到早晨四点。

“按排班下一场才到我们，”卜凡伸手拉了拉岳明辉的领子，问：“出了什么意外？”

“这次出现的怪兽具有干扰电波的攻击能力，在对战过程中巨日和号的电力涡轮驱动受影响，暂时瘫痪了，被重创，工程组已经着手改造剩下的机甲，但是只有柴油驱动的齐格飞之叶号和核动力的追魂黑狼号能够应战。”

李振洋脸色很差，眼眶青黑，丝毫不像一个基地的最高长官，状况外的一切极大增加了他的负担。

“现在海里还有三只，格罗斯夫妇以一敌三，快要撑不住了，需要你们支援。”李振洋叹了口气看着俩人。

“迎战吧。”他说。

再度回到驾驶舱，岳明辉却感觉恍如隔世，就像七年前的探亲假归来，他再一次扣紧狼爪基座。那时他自觉所向披靡，惊涛骇浪与强敌劲手都将臣服在他的脚下，而他也始终在证明这一点。  
他很久没有这样的感觉了，前方是战场，后方是故乡，太平洋碧波荡漾，是港湾让船远航。

“又见面了，夫人。”岳明辉打开通讯频道，对齐格飞之叶号请求，追魂黑狼号稳稳落在海中。

“P，别废话了。”格罗斯生硬的中文从通讯器中传来：“Stop flirting with my wife.”

岳明辉感受着机甲的排水器和卜凡的小情绪同时开始运作，他向下摆出了俯冲姿势，笑着回答：“As you wish.”

追魂黑狼疾冲向前方的怪兽，锋利的钢爪自指骨中伸出，它在撞翻怪兽的同时高高跃起，落下的瞬间撕开了怪兽的胸口，露出那跳动的蓝色心脏。无视怪兽狂怒的吼叫，机甲胸口的挡板升起，等离子能量炮发射出散弹电荷态离子颗粒，瞬间射穿两颗心脏，将怪兽的毒血封在烧焦的伤疤之下。

齐格飞之叶一拳打在怪兽的头部，指环释放出514千伏的高电压，它甩出掌中的诺顿克剑，闪着电光的剑身刺进怪兽的脖颈，怪兽疯狂地扭动身躯，试图将链剑折断在自己的血肉之中。另一只怪兽自海面飞起，将巨剪般的尾翼甩向齐格飞之叶，却在中途被追魂黑狼的炮火击中，偏离路线。

摆脱了腹背受敌局面的齐格飞之叶很快解决眼前的怪兽，格罗斯夫妇转身看着后方，正好最后一只怪兽轰然倒下，追魂黑狼屹立海面，初升的太阳将柔和的光芒洒在它漆黑的躯体上。

“原来跟这些玩意干起来这么爽。”卜凡喃喃自语，感觉自己以前在模拟器和格斗场中的体验完全不值一提，岳明辉感受到了他脑海中意犹未尽的战意。

“干哪个比较爽？”岳明辉不怀好意地问，脑中五五六六七七八八的下流念头流入卜凡的意识中。

“你就一天到晚欠嗖嗖的吧宝贝，”卜凡板着脸又强调道：“你就等着被干死吧。”

“我听得到。”李振洋的声音从通讯器里幽幽传来：“现在全中控台的人都知道你被干了。”

“And us.”格罗斯夫人带着笑意的声音随之响起。

“要死啊你这个老岳，没关公频！”卜凡怒吼。

得，还真是遇上就出柜，岳明辉老脸通红地想。

“齐格飞之叶，追魂黑狼，在返航前请毁掉两只怪兽的大脑，只留下一只。”李振洋的声音再度响起，反复叮嘱：“务必确保剩下两只的两个大脑都被完全销毁。”

“我不同意。”岳明辉看着李振洋说。

卜凡拍着他的肩膀：“别生气别生气。”

“你没有不同意的权限，我是最高指挥官。”李振洋平静地说。

“少说两句吧哥！”卜凡急得将快要动手的岳明辉死死抱在怀里。

“超儿链接完是什么状态你也看到了，”岳明辉被束缚着，指着李振洋的鼻子痛骂：“就差一点就要过载，大脑崩溃了，你还想再来一次？”

“岳明辉少校，这是命令，你不能拒绝。”李振洋依然不为所动，看着岳明辉涨红的脸说道：“如果可以选择，我也希望我不需要去链接怪兽的大脑，但是我们别无选择。”

“今天的情况你已经看到了，如果不是你们昨天同步成功，今天格罗斯夫妇就会葬身大海，我们会失去最强的机甲驾驶员和最暴力的机甲猎手。

我们已经预测到了怪兽的数量将会越来越多，但是我们没有预测到它们又开始了新一轮的进化。

上一轮的进化中他们拥有了双心脏、双大脑的身体结构，还产生了一定的战术意识。我们对这种进化措手不及，付出的代价有多惨痛，你亲身体会过了。”

李振洋看着岳明辉逐渐平静的表情，又接着说道：

“这一轮的进化中他们拥有了电波干扰能力，这仅是目前的观测结果，而这个观测结果已经让乌云兄弟重伤、巨日和号瘫痪。

但我们甚至还要称这种结果为幸运，因为小弟提前研发出了核动力系统，让我们的机甲不至于成为废铁。

从第一代到第四代，甚至现在疑似第五代，仅仅十年之间怪兽就进化了这么多次。

接下去要怎么办呢？人类过去几百年发展的科技，还能够支撑起几次机甲升级？

小弟说过，怪兽的最终目标是殖民地球。”

李振洋捏住岳明辉的下巴，强迫岳明辉正视他的眼睛：“你能让这一切发生吗？”

卜凡大怒地拍开李振洋的手，反驳：“别把全人类的责任放在他一个人身上。”

“好，我道歉，我收回我的话。”李振洋做投降状地摆了摆手。

“我收回我的话，这不是命令，我以战友的身份请你理解，我以朋友的身份求你帮我，我必须链接上怪兽的大脑，我必须知道怎么样通过空间之桥，我们必须炸毁虫洞。

今天线人通知我，弟弟在黑市上出高价求购一个新鲜的怪兽大脑，他也想要知道这些信息，但他的身体才是真正的无法承受。”

李振洋看着岳明辉说。

就像从前一样，岳明辉想，甚至比以前还要糟糕。

当他们还是新兵的时候，有一天他们趴在沙地上，比赛谁先匍匐前进触及前方的标志，输的人要给赢的按摩五分钟。

岳明辉落后于人，耍赖地抱住了李振洋的腿，李振洋就拖着岳明辉往前爬去。

事后岳明辉一边帮他清理膝盖伤口里的沙子，一边抱怨：“用得着这么激烈吗？输房子还是输地我问你？”

李振洋只是得意洋洋地抖着另一条腿说：“我想做的事情就一定要做到。”

“好，我会看着你，如果发现你过载就关掉机器。”岳明辉听见自己说，声音空洞得好像从远方传来。

“小弟上次链接的时间大概是八分钟，为了确保我们得到的信息不重合，我链接的时间必须超过十分钟。”李振洋得寸进尺地补充道。

“好。”岳明辉说。

他的眼眶是红的，岳明辉想，我差点忘了他是最爱哭的那个。

“对了，不要让弟弟知道啊。”李振洋戴上了李英超戴过的仪器。

“弟弟一直做弟弟就好了。”他说。

岳明辉看着李振洋按下了按钮。  
  
9.  
“每一只怪兽都是克隆而来，而这稳定不变的生物基因恰恰是他们得以通过空间之桥的钥匙。

简单地说，如果把怪兽所在的宇宙想象成一个大公园，那么空间之桥就是游客们的入场通道，DNA就是入场券。

任何有机体无机体在进入之前都会被空间之桥扫描，当被识别到和母体怪兽相同的DNA时，就会予以通行。”

李振洋军装笔挺，坐在椅子上侃侃而谈。

“在我们首席机甲设计师李荣浩、特聘技术员李英超和民间爱国商人张艺兴的共同努力下，我们为追魂黑狼号研发了一种生物涂层，这种生物涂层能够伪装出与怪兽相同的DNA，在实验中顺利通过了空间之桥。”

岳明辉边剥虾壳边找剪刀，找了一会儿发现哪儿都没有，对李英超大喊：“把剪刀拿来，宝宝。”

“我在剪辣椒！”李英超同样回报以大吼。

“那我这虾线咋去呀？”岳明辉愁眉苦脸地剥着。

卜凡从厨房里忙完了，走到他身边捞了只虾吃，吮了一会儿虾头，说：“你俩能把那电视关小点声吗？吼来吼去十里地都听到了，又不是没见过洋哥上电视。”

“那遥控器不在我这，你找弟弟要去。”岳明辉辩解道，接着问：“青岛小哥，你说没剪刀我这虾线咋去？”

“叫青岛小哥也没用啊，十三岁起我就没吃过海鲜了。”卜凡边抱怨着，又想伸手拿只虾，被岳明辉给拦住了。

“给小弟留点，人长身体呢。”岳明辉两手油渍渍的，就拿头轻轻撞了一下卜凡。

“但是我们在实验过程中发现，一旦进入空间之桥内部，由于时空的扭曲，原有的信号将会全部中断，也就是说，我们并不能通过远程操控的方式引爆炸药。

同时，在进入空间之桥的一瞬间会有一次电波攻击，所有设备会完全失效，直到追魂黑狼号驾驶员进入另一个宇宙后，我们才确认，只有在通道外才能重启设备。在当时，实际上也断绝了我们通过定时爆破的方式炸毁空间之桥的可能。”

电视里的李振洋接着描述曾经的场景。

“也就是说，直到岳明辉中校和卜凡上尉进入空间之桥的时候，你们还不能确定大白鲨计划是否能够成功？”主持人吃惊地问。

“从来没有什么计划可以保证万无一失，但是军人必须服从命令。”李振洋简单地回答。

“哪怕这个命令实际上是要求他们毫无意义地去送死？”主持人尖锐地指出。

“实际上，追魂黑狼号的两位驾驶员是自愿要求去执行这个任务的。”李振洋毫不犹豫地反击道：“总有人会去完成看似不可能的事情，并不是只有活着才有意义。”

“好！鼓掌！洋哥说得好！骂他！”李英超坐在电视机前噼里啪啦鼓掌，混乱之中打翻了一大袋子还没剪好的辣椒。

“怎么跟老岳学的一天到晚这么欠？”卜凡走过来一把抱起李英超，搬箱子似的把他放到餐桌的椅子上，自己又转身回去扫地了。

“哇哥，这还有虾呀！”李英超震惊地问：“海水污染这么多年了哪来的大虾？”

“你神通广大的洋哥弄来的，”岳明辉拿着根牙签挑了半天虾线，好不容易一挑完一只，递到了李英超嘴边。

“你先吃一口”李英超把他的手推了回去，岳明辉就咬了一口，然后把剩下半只塞到他嘴里。

“好吃，凡哥手艺见长啊。”李英超边嚼边说。

“你别当面夸他，尾巴翘了他下次又给你做黑暗料理。”岳明辉又拿起牙签开始挑虾线，边挑边感慨：“你说人类这个生存能力也是够强啊，这才不到半年，虾都养殖出来了。”

“可不是嘛，要我说日子就是得这样才会越过越好。”卜凡打扫完了客厅，甩着湿漉漉的手就出来了：“我那肉炖好了，端出来咱们开饭呗。”

“不等洋哥啊？”李英超问。

“等他干嘛，一家三口过日子关他什么事，我这就把门锁起来我跟你说。”卜凡说着，在李英超的小灰毛上狠狠薅了一把，走进了厨房。

“追魂黑狼号的两位驾驶员，在前途未卜的情况下，毅然决然地进入了空间之桥。

在进入的一瞬间，他们的机甲即受到了猛烈的电波攻击，然而他们无所畏惧，一路向前，终于到达了怪兽的大本营。

在怪兽围攻的困境中，两位驾驶员，岳明辉、卜凡，果断地按下了引爆机甲上核能源的按钮，摧毁了令人类蒙难十年的怪兽大本营，让人类从此免于怪兽和污染的噩梦困扰！

就在大家以为英雄将会就此牺牲的时刻，他们的逃生舱从海面浮了起来！”

电视上，主持人慷慨激昂地总结着。

“哎哟宝宝快去把那电视关了，讲的什么玩意儿。”岳明辉痛苦地捂住了耳朵。

“诶诶你慢点跑，别撞上了，我这端着热汤呢。”卜凡往后闪了一下，看着小老虎李英超横冲直撞地蹦向客厅。

“我是不是听到门铃响了？”岳明辉问。

“没有的事，别理他！”卜凡说，冲客厅喊：“小弟！关了电视就回！饭要凉了！”

【end】

番外《灵超鹅会梦见狗零食吗？》

灾后重建是一件相当麻烦的事情，好在大家干得很有活力，一个两个脸上挂着美滋滋的笑容。

唯一不高兴的是李振洋。

李长官实在太忙了，好不容易搞了一盒虾，吩咐卜凡岳明辉等他到了才准吃，刚站在宿舍门口，门铃还没人应，一个电话就又给叫回基地了。

等他风尘仆仆再赶回来，杯盘狼藉，只剩满桌子虾壳，老岳拍着肚皮躺卜凡腿上干扰他打游戏，李英超埋着头吃饭后甜点——卜凡拿电饭锅蒸的蛋糕。

李振洋气得就要抬腿，结果不防小孩眨巴眼睛甜甜说了声“谢谢洋哥买的虾。”心里的滔天大火一下就给灭了。

吃呗！小孩长身体嘛！

但气还是没消，李振洋走到沙发边踢了岳明辉两脚，换来卜凡的瞪视，长手一伸把卜凡的GameBoy拍到地上，趁他去捡的档口大摇大摆占据了一半的沙发。

“没点眼力见啊你这人。”岳明辉抱怨，卜凡在一边“就是就是”地附和，倒是乖乖坐到了沙发扶手上，大半个身子挂岳明辉身上。

“正经事，听不听？”李振洋问。

“不听不听”岳明辉摆了摆早就痊愈的手：“养伤呢，公休！”

“不是那种正事，”李振洋说：“真正的正经事，你记不记得咱们基地以前养的内大金毛？”

“啊，六六啊，”岳明辉有精神了：“咋啦？六六还活着啊？我还以为都这么多年了…”

“不是，六六早走了，但这不剩个小小六嘛，”李振洋想起了基地里那一二三四五六只小狗崽，头疼得很：“小狗崽子，六六的孙子，你养不养？给弟弟做个伴？”

“小狗！”李英超从蛋糕里抬起头来，一脸惊喜：“我们要养小狗？”

得，不养也得养了。

李振洋倒没给他们添麻烦，小狗送来的时候还打包带了一堆狗用具，什么狗笼子狗饭碗狗玩具狗奶糕，一大堆东西堆在客厅，但谁也顾不上整理，都专心看小狗，或者说，看李英超看小狗。

小狗刚到陌生环境，怯生生的，屁股一坐，哪都不去，垂着眼睛，听见声音了就一激灵，大家屏着气好一会儿，它才溜溜地抬起眼珠子看一看人，随即又把头埋下了。

李英超信奉眼睛是心灵的温豆死，交流就得灵魂对灵魂，所以整个人都趴在地上，还嫌不够低，下巴贴着地板，歪着脑袋，跟小狗对看。

小狗往右边歪歪头，李英超也往右边歪歪头，小狗缩了缩脑袋，李英超也皱了皱鼻子。看得岳明辉一片慈母之心，捂着胸口埋在卜凡怀里哎哟哎哟小声叫。

两个小东西对看了半天，似乎建立起了超越种族的友谊，李英超决定升华一下，更进一步，撅着屁股往后挪了两步，摊开手把掌心向小狗送去。

小狗吓了一跳，往后躲了一下，李英超倒也不发声安抚，就这么摊着手看着狗。

小狗犹豫了一会儿，向前走了两步，嗅了嗅李英超的手，又抬头看了他一眼。

李英超笑眯眯地看着狗，眼睛圆圆的。

小狗又大着胆子走上前来，舔了舔李英超的鼻子，看李英超不反抗，舔得更卖力了。

李英超开心得咯咯咯笑，收回手一把抱住小狗，翻了个身先把小狗抱在胸前亲了好一会儿，然后把小狗举到空中，一锤定音宣布：

“这是我弟弟。”

二胎母亲岳明辉喜迎二狗子，原以为要增加不少负担，没想到李英超颇有当哥哥的自觉，听岳明辉说小狗要定点喂食少量多餐，就每天早上七点就勤快地爬起来喂狗，喂食前还非要烧热水给饭碗消毒，气得卜凡大骂“洗咱自个儿吃的碗你都没这么上心。”还得岳明辉在旁边安慰教育要循序渐进，一口吃不成个胖子。

一个月出头小狗宛若小孩，见风就长，来家里不到一个月就大了一个size，渐渐有些威风凛凛的架势，跟着大哥到处疯跑。

李英超当初泪眼汪汪说怎么能把弟弟关笼子里呢？岳明辉一心软，造成的直接后果就是家里多了个横冲直撞的小孩。  
散养的弟弟再也不肯进笼子，一看笼子就呜呜哭，李英超一看顿时明白以前自己装可怜时岳明辉是怎么个心情，当即拍拍胸脯跟小狗说等着，哥哥这就给你建个体面房子。

李英超拿出了当年做捕梦网的架势，去基地找叔叔阿姨们要了些边角料，打算给弟弟搭个五层豪宅，岳明辉吓得一身冷汗，赶紧吩咐卜凡看着点，别让儿子搞出个什么奇形怪状的违章建筑。

好在李英超电焊的水平虽然比不上设计机甲，但勉强还能超过做捕梦网，又有卜凡在旁边明里暗里地搭手，虽然没建成五层豪宅，但是好歹不是危房，贴了墙纸之后还真是个像模像样的温馨小家。

完工之日，岳明辉剪了条穿得快褪色的红T恤，把布裁长细条，中间拿小刀刮成了虚线。

李英超拉着一端，另一端绑着狗咬胶塞在小狗嘴里，李英超一声令下，小狗咬着布条就往后扯，没一会儿布条撕拉一声碎成两截，小狗在光滑的瓷砖上摔了个屁股蹲，一家人哈哈地笑拍着手庆祝剪彩成功新居落成，小狗自己爬起来看了一会儿，也跟着吠了起来。

李英超抱着小狗，岳明辉搂着李英超，卜凡环着岳明辉，狗男男男拍了个定时全家福，李英超拿电脑在右上角P了个证件头的李振洋，打印出来贴在狗房顶上，抱着小狗说：“弟弟要分清敌我关系，下面的是好人，上面的，认清这个坏蛋啊，长大了记得给哥哥报一揍之仇。”

到了晚上，李英超抱着小狗钻进了小屋子里，新奇得不肯出来，还宣称今天打算跟弟弟睡。岳明辉蹲着劝了半天，两个小可怜毛茸茸的脑袋摆来摆去，就是不肯出来，逼急了还扯着嗓子嚎Do You Hear the People Sing，听得岳明辉火蹭一下就上来了，伸手进去痒他，李英超就举着小狗搞口水攻击，岳明辉被小狗舔了一手，脾气都发不出来。

最后卜凡釜底抽薪，说弟弟你再不出来我就扛着狗房给你倒出来啊，你凡哥当年也是码头扛过油桶的人。

李英超垂头丧气地从小屋子里钻了出来，失魂落魄地去洗了澡，恋恋不舍地跟小狗说了半天再见，晚上别踢毯子，肚皮挨着地板会着凉，看得岳明辉阵阵感慨，养儿方知父母恩。

晚上睡前卜凡正打算运动一下，突然听见敲门声，岳明辉手忙脚乱穿了个裤衩，喊了声进，小鹅抿着个嘴就进来了。

“怎么啦？舍不得小狗？”岳明辉看着蹲在床边的儿子问。

李英超没说话，摇了摇头，看着他们俩，眼睛里映着床头灯黄悠悠的光，眸子看起来宛若两颗太妃糖。

“哎弟弟，你要真舍不得小狗，咱就把小狗抱床上睡，你就别跟狗房里睡了，”卜凡急了，开始解释：“我们这不是怕你手脚伸不开睡一晚上难受嘛，没有不让你跟小狗玩的意思。”

李英超还是摇摇头不讲话，看得岳明辉心里没底，一掀被子问：“不然岳叔抱会儿？”

李英超这下倒是从善如流钻进了被窝，搂着岳明辉，任卜凡在他手臂上一下下摸着顺毛。

岳明辉在他耳边小声说自己当年跟李振洋怎么逗六六的事情，从去食堂偷东西跟狗分着吃一路讲到怎么用搜救犬找废墟里的幸存者，听得卜凡李英超一大一小啧啧称奇，简直不想睡了。

岳明辉讲得口干舌燥，总算见到李英超脸上有笑意了，试探地问了一句：“宝宝，不然咱睡觉去？”

李英超一听嘴又抿了起来，这下岳明辉倒真不知道如何是好了。

李英超翻了个身探起身子，伸长手臂搂住了他们两人，把头埋在岳明辉胸口，卜凡下意识搂紧了他们，跟岳明辉面面相觑。

过了一会儿李英超抬起头，露出了个甜甜的笑，往他们脸上各自亲了一口，抛下声晚安就滑下床往门外去了，剩下一头雾水的两人感慨小鹅心海底针。

李英超轻手轻脚地到客厅看了眼小狗，小狗趴在爪子上睡得正香，发出轻轻鼾声。

李英超伸出一根手指摸了摸小狗的头，郑重其事地嘱咐弟弟：“咱们以后就是一家人了，你要保护你的家人，知道吗？”

小狗没回答，打着呼噜偏了偏头，毛脑袋在他指尖蹭过，好像毛衣的衣襟，也像悬挂的羽毛。

李英超心满意足地走回了房间，他计划今晚梦见奶糕。

【END】


End file.
